greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonicSpeedster912
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 01:48, December 23, 2010 Gotham Knights Wiki I have only ever done small edits to what already exists like status updates, adding new category tags. occasionally I'll question what is currently stated on one article based on the information from another (i.e. my last question to Rod on Deathstorm) but sometimes that is outdated information because the article is completely up to date. Even on Wiki's I am more involved with that is how I do it. One wiki the only thing I do is grammar and spelling corrections. Your wiki would require lot more work than I have ever done and that is more than I am comfortable doing on something I know very little about. Hope you find someone who is comfortable building up Gotham Knights. --Revan's Exile 04:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Green Lantern Comic Book Issues that Need Synopsis Hi Sonic with the Green Lantern Comic Book Issues that have been created for the Site here from the the three DC Comics Monthly Series Green Lantern: Volume 4, Green Lantern Corps: Volume 2 and Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors there is a long list of all three series that have Issues with no Issue Synopsis or also known as Summary. If you are interested in possibly writing a Comic Book Issue Synopsis from any of the Issues on the list below please let me know what you choose. The only requirments for writing for a Comic Book Issue Synopsis is just make it as long and detailed as possible. Also you just have to add the comic book issue synopsis to the comic book issue page synopsis section you don't have to worry about the appearing section now if you want to work on that section as well by all means go for it but the only main thing that is need is the issue synopsis. Now if you are not able to work on this editing project at all no worries I'm just sending this message out to certain Green Lantern Wiki Editers on the Stie to see if anyone is able to help me out with this editing project. Now all these Comic Book Issue that are listed below are the ones that have been created on the site already and they have been released comic book issue pages from the series that haven't been created for the site or that haven't been released you don't have to worry about them. Oh well talk to you later if you can help out great if not its completely ok no worries. Green Lantern: Volume 4 Issues That Need A Synopsis :Green Lantern #30 :Green Lantern #31 :Green Lantern #32 :Green Lantern #37 :Green Lantern #40 (Backup Story Only) :Green Lantern #49 (Along with Backup Story) :Green Lantern #54 :Green Lantern #55 (Along with Backup Story) :Green Lantern #56 Green Lantern Corps: Volume 2 Issues That Need A Synopsis :Green Lantern Corps #39 :Green Lantern Corps #40 :Green Lantern Corps #41 :Green Lantern Corps #42 :Green Lantern Corps #43 :Green Lantern Corps #44 :Green Lantern Corps #48 :Green Lantern Corps #49 :Green Lantern Corps #50 :Green Lantern Corps #51 :Green Lantern Corps #52 :Green Lantern Corps #53 :Green Lantern Corps #54 :Green Lantern Corps #55 :Green Lantern Corps #56 :Green Lantern Corps #57 Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors Issues That Need A Synopsis :Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #5 :Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #7 :Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #11 From Rod Update Hi Sonic thats completely ok if you can't do any of the comic book issue pages on that list I gave you that deal with Green Lantern: Volume 4, Green Lantern Corps: Volume 2 and Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors an doing synopsis editing work on them. I sent the message about Green Lantern Comic Book Issues and Synopsis Editing Work to certain editers on the site that I thought would be perfect for the job the message that I sent out was kind of a help wanted sign with a certain Green Lantern Wiki Site Editing Project that I've been working on. So don't feel bad at if you can't help out I'm completely ok with it to be honnest I'd perfer if you just focus on the FlashPoint Comic Issue Page work with me on The Flash Site for now, along with whatever Doomlurker needs you to work on and of course your own site as well. I didn't want to see you get overally busy with another wiki site but your one of my best editers so I thought I should at least ask about this editing project on the site here. But maybe when FlashPoint ends and you and me completed all of the Comic Book Issue work with that stuff along with getting ready for The Flash (Volume 4) then we'll put you on a Green Lantern Book on the site. Since in September there will be 4 New Green Lantern Monthly Series that are apart of DC Comics Relaunch Green Lantern: Volume 5, Green Lantern Corps: Volume 3, Green Lantern: New Guardians and Red Lanterns. But I think you put it best once FlashPoint Ends once the DC Comics Relaunch happens well have a better plan of eveything in general and how to go about it overall. But glad you answered me back I was curious who was going to respond back to this message I sent to some of my editers but also glad your interested in helping out in the future on the site here because I honestly need someone like you on the site here because the great editing work you do on The Flash Site with Comic Book Issue Page and on Doomlurker's Batman Site as well is needed here. Glad to hear your having a good summer and you do seem real busy with the baby siting your siblings and going to the movies with is good to hear. Thats good to hear you went to see Transformers 3 and enjoyed it even though Michael Bay did ruin as you put it some things about the movie least you found the good in the movie and ignore the bad things of Michael Bay. My summer is going good I'm enjoying myself and enjoying the summer movies as well. Oh and when ever you do the FlashPoint Lois Lane is fine with me I know you were also going to Deathstroke as well after that was there a third one you were going to do as well or was it mainly those two out of curiousity. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod